Pair of Wings
by AngelVanguard
Summary: Abby has been writing for all her life and mostly on wrestling since that is what the family focused their writing on. Now she has a one shot to expand her dreams and follow the biggest wrestling company on the road to continue her blog. Can she make it during the biggest event of the year or will the pressure get to her. Or will the secrets of her past cause her to lose the job?
1. Chapter 1

This was the biggest week of the year for the WWE. Wrestlemania was Sunday and it was the biggest event of the year. The one event where just about anyone could show up. For Abby this was a big week for her for many reasons. She had shown up Tuesday afternoon with her half-brother whom she was also in business with. He took the pictures and she wrote the articles for her blog, 'At Home with the WWE'. She started it years ago she grew up on wrestling her step-dad was a well-known writer from a small town, but his writing made a big splash especially in the wrestling community.

She was now getting her shot to make a big splash. She was on her way to the Hilton Garden restaurant for a meeting with an official from the WWE. She took a deep breath as she sat down with the person she was meeting. It was ten minutes into her meeting when someone else joined them. She pressed her lips together while trying to hold off the surprise look on her face.

Stephanie McMahon was sitting right across from her. "**Let's get to the point here. I have been reading your blog for years now. Even when you had your first crash of the site I followed you on. You have a way of captivating the audience. I have seen the comments from your followers and you have quite a following. You have quite a voice even if you don't like The Authority very much.**"

Abby shrugged with a smile on her expression, "**I liked you guys once upon a time, but that's changed.**"

Stephanie smiled bigger at her giving her a nod as she continued, "**See that is what I like you tell it like it is no matter who is in front of you. You travel to a lot of the shows that can cost a quite a bit of money.**" Abby nodded that she was following her. "**I have a proposition for you. I want you to write an article your classic blog way how you see it. About Wrestlemania Axxess I will give you and your brother an all access pass to the events. But I also want an article on the backstage happenings of Wrestlemania.**"

Abby questioned, "**Okay say I do this and I write the articles. Then what?**"

Stephanie smiled wider at her and stated, "**I like your attitude. Then on Monday night at RAW if myself and my father like your article well enough we are prepared to offer you a chance to change the name of your blog to 'On the Road with the WWE'. Or something to that affect. So what do you say are you in?**"

Abby stood up from her seat, extending her hand to Stephanie, and stated, "**I am so in.**"

Stephanie stood and accepted her handshake. She smiled at Abby and spoke, "**Good I am so thrilled to see the work you can come up with.**"

Abby left the hotel and did a little dance once she was outside of the hotel. She squealed and turned in circles completely not paying attention where she was going when she crashed into someone. Her eyes went wide to whom she crashed into. He smiled at her as he reached out to steady her so she wouldn't take a stumble. He asked, "**Are you alright?**"

Abby nodded and said, "**Yeah, sorry just completely in a happy mood.**"

He replied, "**No harm, no foul. I know when I am in a completely happy mood I spin in circles and squeal loudly too.**" 

Abby laughed, "**Now that is a sight I think I would like to see.**"

He smirked, "**If you obliged with your phone number I might be able to offer you a chance to see me like that.**"

Abby remarked, "**Sorry I don't just pass out my number to random strangers.**"

He said, "**Oh sweetheart I'm not just some random stranger.**"

Abby knew exactly who he was, but she was happy to just enjoy this carefree time. Especially since he was coming off much more friendly than she was expecting him to be. She shrugged, "**You seem pretty random to me. And plus we've had no introductions, so you're still a stranger to me.**"

He smiled and said, "**Well I can rectify that.**"

Abby held up her hand to stop him, "**Nope don't tell me. I'm here all week so If I run into you again then I'll tell you if not then I guess it wasn't meant to be.**"

He cocked his head to the side and questioned, "**You're leaving the chances of us finding one another again this week up to fate?**"

Abby nodded and spoke, "**Yeppers. Later.**" She waved as she headed off down the street. When Abby got back to the hotel her brother was there. He smiled at her and asked, "**So the meeting went good?**"

Abby replied, "**It went better than good. I can't wait to tell you about it.**"

Nate said, "**Awesome. But wait I got better than good news too. I was working out at Crossfit and ran into a Shield member that invited me and my sister to House of Blues tonight for a show.**"

Abby's face went blank and asked, "**Which Shield member?**" Nate continue to just smile at her. "**No, no, no. I'm not going.**"

Nate stated, "**Yes you are. You need to do this and what better way to do it before he's all business. Now go get yourself together we're going to out before the show.**"

Abby walked into her room and took a deep breath. She picked up the letter from her mother the one she left her in her will before she died. She didn't know if this was something she could or should do. She folded the letter and laid back on the bed wondering if everything was going to be good after all.

_**(AN: Well a new story. I know right. But this one I just felt would be interesting. I hope you enjoy it. I only own Abby, Nate, and the storyline all other respective characters and people belong to the WWE. Please R/R always appreciate constructive criticism.) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Nate and Abby arrived at the House of Blues Nate was talking to the bouncer and he walked them through a door that most of the people here were not going through. She looked at her brother who just nodded that it was all okay. The bouncer left them on the second floor there quite a few people up there mingling, but not as many that were upstairs. Nate had went to get them some drinks when she felt someone come up behind her Abby thought her brother was just back already. "**What kind of drink did you bring me?**" Abby asked.

"**Well normally I like to get the woman's name before I get her a drink first.**"

Abby whipped her head around and her eyes widened, "**Sorry, I thought you were someone else.**"

He smiled at her and questioned, "**Ah so you're taken?**"

She smiled and shook her head, "**Not taken, here with my brother.**"

"**Oh well in that case.**" He plopped down in one of the chairs across from her, "**I'm Dean.**"

Abby smiled and spoke, "**I know.**"

Dean narrowed his eyes at her and responded, "**You seem to have me at a disadvantage you know me, but I still have yet to learn your name.**"

Abby smirked, "**That is because I am having too much fun with you not knowing mine.**"

Dean pushed his tongue into his cheek as he locked onto her gaze and they just stared at one another before someone walked up and interrupted their little exchange. "**Hey the show hasn't even started yet and you're already hitting on some pretty lady.**"

Abby arched an eyebrow, but didn't remove her gaze from Dean's. "**Oh now you're really not learning my name if I am only one of the many you'll be having tonight.**"

Dean remarked, "**If you tell me your name you could be the only one.**"

Abby gasped, "**Really? I could be the only one. Wow what a life accomplishment.**"

The friend that walked up that Abby had yet to look at yet, laughed. "**Wow I like her. Someone to keep you in your place.**"

Abby removed her gaze from Dean's and looked over at the friend and suddenly her face went white as a ghost which Dean caught. Seth smiled at her, but didn't noticed her expression because he was pulled away by someone else who joined the group.

"**Abs I got you a Blue Moon.**" He placed the beer in front of her and spotted Seth. "**Hey man.**"

Seth stated, "**Hey Nate. Dean this is that guy I was telling you about in the gym.**"

Dean moved his gaze from whom he got a semi name out of Abs and looked up at the man Seth was talking to. He smirked, "**So you are the one to put Seth's crossfit time to shame.**" Dean extended his hand to Nate. "**Nice to meet you.**"

Nate shook his hand back and said, "**Yeah back at you. Is my sister making nice?**"

Dean smiled at her and he said, "**She's playing hard to get with her name, but I'm assuming Abs is short for something and not just talking about your Abs.**"

Abby remarked, "**I'm sure assuming has gotten you in nothing but trouble in the past and probably in your foreseeable future.**"

Dean laughed, "**Oh you have captivated my attention, honey.**"

Abby rolled her eyes at him as they were joined by someone. Seth stated, "**Roman come meet the woman that is giving Dean a run for his money.**"

There you have now Abby was in the company of all three members of The Shield. Roman smiled at her and spoke, "**What's your name sweetie?**"

Dean leaned back in his chair and stated, "**Yeah you're not getting a name.**"

Abby smirked at him and looked up at Roman, "**It's Abby.**"

Dean's mouth popped open while Nate and Seth were snickering behind them. "**How come you told him?**" Dean questioned.

"**Because he is not looking to get into my pants**" Abby remarked.

That caused Roman to let out a big ole laugh. "**Baby girl is right. A woman knows and all you have to do is ask.**"

Dean exclaimed, "**I did ask!**" He glanced over at Abby and she was making this strange almost in awe face. He had to ask, "**What's with the expression?**"

Abby smiled and spoke, "**It's always been my wish to hear Roman call me baby girl.**"

Dean groaned and the other three laughed. Roman stated, "**Glad I could fulfill a wish tonight baby girl.**"

Dean replied, "**Dude go get your own girl.**"

Abby's head snapped towards Dean and asked, "**Who says that I am your girl?**"

Dean replied, "**I saw you first.**"

Abby scoffed while standing up and grabbing her beer. She looked at the guys around her, "**I'm going to see who I can pick up you boys have fun.**" With that said Abby left the group of guys.

Dean watched her leave and he muttered, "**Challenge accepted.**"

Seth hit him in the head and Dean gave him a dirty look, "**You do know her brother is standing right here.**"

Dean looked up at Nate and Nate said, "**Good luck.**" Dean smirked and got up and followed in the direction Abby took off in.

Roman asked, "**You guys here for Wrestlemania?**"

Nate answered, "**Yeah my sister runs a blog and got offered a job opportunity, so this week is like an interview for her.**"

Seth questioned, "**And you take pictures right?**"

Nate replied, "**Yeah I take the pictures and you have seen the sass she puts that into words and captivates her audience.**"

Roman laughed, "**I imagine that she does. So does she have a workout skill that will wipe out Seth here also?**"

Seth pushed Roman and Nate laughed, "**She may be able to keep up with you, but she won't do what I did.**" They all laughed.

Meanwhile downstairs on the floor Abby was going to the people when someone grabbed her hand. "**Hi aren't you a pretty little thing.**"

Abby rolled her eyes and spoke, "**And aren't you a washed up wrestler whom is just the no good general manager now.**"

He smiled at her and said, "**Oh! You know who I am great.**"

Abby replied, "**Yeah I do and it's not going to help your case. I'm not interested.**"

He still held onto her hand and spoke, "**Sweetheart I don't think you know the opportunity you are about to turn down. I could give you so many hook ups this weekend as long as you give me some hookups back.**"

Abby tried to pull back her hand and laughed, "**I'm still not interested in any hook ups that would come from you. Besides I have my own hook ups.**"

Brad asked, "**Please I bet it's some c plus player. I am so much more.**"

Abby questioned, "**You want a hook up?**" Brad nodded yes and he leaned closer and she grabbed his arm with both hands and twisting her body from the hold it held on her. Without any warning she twisted it behind the Brad's back and then used her legs to kick Brad's legs out from under him causing him to lay out flat on the floor. "**Brad meet the floor, floor meet Brad. There's your hook up I hope you're very happy with one another.**"

She was very aware that she probably had the entire room's eyes on her now. She looked up seeing her brother and the two Shield members looking down at her. The Shield members were smiling at her. She looked at some of the people around her when a bouncer walked up and said, "**I think it's time for you to go.**"

Abby didn't get a chance to say anything when the bouncer was ready to show her the way out. "**She's actually with me. If you want to show someone out it should be this f plus player.**" Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked over at Brad who was on the floor groaning. The bouncer picked him up and they connected eyes. "**I would say I am more of an A plus player don't you think Brad.**"

Brad didn't say much as he was escorted out of the building. Dean turned back to Abby and asked, "**Want to go back upstairs? I think there are too many snakes down here.**"

Abby smiled and asked, "**So then I will only have to deal with one?**"

Dean smirked, "**Honey, I am a hound of justice I am anything but a snake.**"

Abby smiled, "**I will give you that one.**"

Dean placed his hand on her lower back and guided her back upstairs. Once appearing upstairs Roman asked, "**You okay there baby girl?**"

Abby smirked, "**Of course just clearing the club of some trash.**"

Seth remarked, "**Brad Maddox is definitely trash.**" The two of them looked at one another and Seth couldn't quite place it but there was a familiarity to her. "**Have I met you at an event before?**"

Abby shook her head no, "**Nope I have never met you before tonight.**" Abby looked pass him and caught Nate's eyes. She looked back and said, "**Excuse me I need a breath of air after all the excitement.**" Abby turned to head back down the stairs.

Dean and Roman both caught the little exchange that just happened and curiosity was up on both of them. Roman nodded to follow her, but Roman didn't need to do that he was already planning on following her. He found her outside sitting on a bench. He walked over sitting down beside her and asked, "**Everything alright?**"

Abby looked up at him and he looked genuinely concerned. She didn't answer right away, but then nodded while answering, "**Yeah I'm fine. Things just got stuffy in there.**" She looked over at him and caught his expression. "**You don't buy that do you?**"

Dean smiled and remarked, "**Nope.**" That right there set Abby off she started to crack up laughing. "**That is a beautiful smile. It's growing on me.**"

Abby smiled and spoke, "**Thank you.**"

Dean was taken back and stated, "**Wow no smart ass remark back**"

Abby replied, "**Obviously you couldn't hold back the remark.**"

"**It's in my nature.**" Dean stated. He stood up and offered a hand, "**Come on.**"

Abby arched an eyebrow and asked, "**Where?**"

"**Just trust me.**" He spoke.

She took his hand and followed him as he guided them through the French Quarter. Once they stop she turned and looked at him and asked, "**Is this where you turn on the romance portion of the night to try to get me to stay the night?**"

Dean chuckled, "**No this is the part where I thought you could just use some time away from the chaos. Now are you coming on with me or not?**" Dean climbed into the ferry and Abby followed in behind him.

Once the ferry ride got under way Abby realized they were being taken away from the crowds and the lights. Dean had been quiet since they got aboard. She turned and looked at him with a smile, "**You're right this is nice.**"

Dean questioned, "**Can I get that in writing that you said that?**"

Abby laughed, "**Don't wreck the moment.**"

Dean arched an eyebrow and puzzled, "**You and I are having a moment?**"

"**Yes so don't be an ass and wreck it.**" Abby stated.

The silence flooded over them again until Dean asked, "**So what's the deal with you and my brother?**"

Abby questioned, "**Your brother?**"

Dean answered, "**Seth.**" Abby looked away from him. "**When he first showed up at the table you turned awfully white and then when he asked if he had met you before there was something between you and brother. Seth may have not caught it, but I did.**"

Abby noticed how even after stating all the suspicious events that have happened tonight he still didn't ask another question. She pressed her lips together. She looked back at him and asked, "**So what exactly are you asking?**"

Dean said, "**You don't have to tell me anything, I'm just looking out for my brother.**"

Abby spoke, "**I'm not looking to hurt him. I didn't even want to be here where he was tonight. Stupid Nate. I know I'm not making sense to you, but it's just personal. I just need some time.**"

Dean nodded and replied, "**Take all the time in the world and if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I just…**"

Abby finished, "**You're just looking out for your boy. I understand that.**" She paused for a moment. "**Is that why you came after me?**"

Dean shrugged and said, "**Maybe a small part of it, but you're a challenge for me Abby. You're not giving in easily like most girls do. I'm not used to this…you intrigued me.**"

Abby smiled at him and remarked, "**I plan on keeping you in check.**"

Dean arched an eyebrow and asked, "**So you plan on keeping me around do you?**"

Abby chuckled, "**At least for this week. How does that sound to you?**"

Dean answered, "**Sounds good to me sweetheart.**" They smiled at one another.

_**(AN: So how was everyone's weekend? How did you like Raw tonight? Personally for me the last hour was the best of the three hours. I loved the end though. And the new masks I am totally digging. Hope you liked the chapter it took a turn in which I wasn't expecting hope you enjoy! Read and Review thanks for everyone who has already!)**_

_**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own anyone important! **_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted two pairs of eyes on him. "**What?**" He questioned.

Seth asked, "**Where is she?**"

"**Yeah is she still in the bathroom?**" Roman puzzled.

Dean rolled his eyes and answered, "**She's at her hotel. I didn't, we didn't do anything.**"

Seth questioned, "**She threw you that much off your game?**"

Dean laughed at them and went to his bag to get some clothes out for the day. "**I enjoyed playing the game with her and will enjoy continuing it this week.**"

Roman asked, "**So we're seeing her again?**"

Dean remarked, "**I'm seeing her again.**"

Seth stated, "**Cool I liked her. It will be nice to see her put you in your place again.**"

Dean stated, "**Get out so I can get dressed so we can get down to Axxess.**"

Seth and Roman laughed as they went back out into the main part of their room. Roman noticed something off about Seth and asked, "**What is up?**"

Seth spoke, "**There was something about that girl last night that I can't shake.**"

Roman questioned, "**What do you mean?**"

Seth replied, "**I'm not sure, but I just feel like I know her somehow.**"

Roman puzzled, "**Well have you ever known anyone by the name of Abby?**"

Seth's expression changed to a saddened one and said, "**I did a long time ago, but it can't be her.**"

Roman questioned, "**How can you be sure? People change throughout the years.**"

Seth answered, "**She died.**" Seth went and grabbed his bag. "**I'll be out by the car.**"

Roman watched Seth walk out of the door. He wondered what that was all about Seth has never spoken about anything that obviously affected him this badly. Just then Dean walked out of the room and asked, "**Where's Seth?**"

Roman replied, "**He went to the car.**"

Dean nodded grabbing his bag and said, "**Alright let's get outta of here.**"

Meanwhile in Abby's hotel room Abby was sitting at the breakfast bar having some coffee when her brother exited his room. She arched an eyebrow and asked, "**And just what time did you get home?**"

Nate answered, "**Please not so loud.**" Abby chuckled, "**You were home before me. Things ended badly**"

"**On the contrary things went quite well.**" Abby stated.

Nate asked, "**Are you seeing him again?**"

Abby answered, "**Hopefully.**"

Nate puzzled, "**How does Seth play into this?**"

Abby looked sharply at Nate and stated, "**Right now he doesn't. He doesn't know anything and I might just keep it that way. So stop meddling this is something I have to do on my own.**" With that Abby stood up and went to her bedroom she needed to get dressed to start her first day of Axxess for her article.

Abby and Nate arrived for Axxess they checked in and got all the badges they needed to get around without anyone questioning who they were or stopping them. By midafternoon Nate had gotten a lot of photos with the Superstars and fans. Nate checked the time and said, "**Hey it's pass lunch time want to go get something to eat?**"

Abby was typing away on her tablet when her brother asked about lunch. She checked the signing schedule and then glanced around before answering him. She smiled spotting someone and said, "**Uh…you go without me. I could hardly eat anything now anyways.**"

Nate smirked at his sister and said, "**Alright catch you later.**"

Abby waved him off and then went over to show her badge and moved close to the front of the line. When it was her time she walked up and asked, "**Could I get this dog tagged sign please?**"

Dean was looking down when the next person came up he was in the position to sign whatever they were bringing him. He replied, "**Absolutely and just because you said please I'll give you a signed photo also.**"

Abby smirked, "**No I don't need a photo they are overrated in my opinion.**"

Dean arched an eyebrow and glanced up at the woman in front of him. Upon seeing who it was his own face lit up like a Christmas tree. "**Well who needs a photo when you can see the real thing over and over?**"

Abby remarked, "**I completely agree**" Dean sat up a little straighter holding a smug look on his expression. "**I love seeing you on the TV every week.**"

Dean's expression changed showing a hurt expression, "**That hurts right here.**" He pointed right to his heart.

"**What's your point?**" Abby questioned

Dean chuckled at her response, "**So do you think you could get away tonight?**"

Abby leaned closer to him and whispered, "**I'm still not going to sleep with you?**"

Dean shook his head and laughed at her remark. This girl really did keep him on his toes. "**I meant for dinner.**"

Abby smiled and stated, "**Well I have to be here for signings tonight. You know got to see my favorite Roman tonight.**"

Dean arched an eyebrow and asked, "**Really Roman is your favorite?**" Abby smiled and nodded proudly. "**It's the hair isn't.**"

Abby smirked, "**And that tattoo doesn't hurt either.**" She sighed "**So do you have any tattoos?**"

Dean replied, "**Go to dinner with me and maybe I will tell you.**"

Abby stood there and looked like she was contemplating it. "**Hmm…Are you going to be okay with a late dinner?**"

"**As long as I can get you to come out with me I don't care what time it is. Just say yes.**" Dean stated.

Abby smirked, "**Yes, Yes, Yes!**"

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, "**Do not ever do that chant again.**"

"**How can you not be a yes movement fan?**" Abby questioned.

"**I'm not even acknowledging that you asked that. So I will pick you up here after Roman's signing. Since I know wherever Roman is you will be.**" Dean remarked.

"**At least my favorites are the Hounds of Justice.**" Abby pointed out.

Dean replied, "**Yes you have good taste.**" Dean noticed the guard was about to come up and see what the holdup was. "**Do you want your autograph now?**"

Abby snatched up her dog tags and said, "**Nah I rather Roman sign them. See you later!**" He couldn't help but laugh he knew she would have a way to keep him on his toes. It was something he anticipated though. It would never be boring that much he knew.

After her fun with Dean she decided she was a little hungry and instead of leaving the signings she decided to head over to the catering spot she was told about. She got herself a sandwich and a tea and sat down at an empty table. She was enjoying eating in peace until someone joined her. When she looked up to see who it was she was a little surprised.

"**Hey hope you don't mind I saw you sitting here along thought I would join you.**" Seth smiled at her.

She shrugged and said, "**It's a free world you can sit where you like.**"

Seth nodded and then asked, "**Little surprised to see you back here. Are you a future Diva?**"

Abby laughed, "**Ha! Not a chance. I doubt I could handle any of the in ring stuff.**" Abby smiled and shook her head, "**No I'm getting an opportunity to write an article about Axxess and the backstage stuff from your company. Then you might see my stuff more often.**"

"**And you?**" Seth asked. Abby wondered why he was wondering that. Seth noticed the lingering silence. "**I just know Dean would probably like that.**"

Abby shrugged her shoulders and stated, "**Maybe, depends on what they say. But don't tell I like keeping him in suspense.**"

"**Trust me Roman and I like seeing you keep him on his toes. It's refreshing for a change seeing a girl throw him off a bit.**" Seth responded.

Abby replied, "**You would have loved the scene just twenty minutes ago I was in line to see him and we had a bit of fun.**"

"**Oh I'm sure you two did have some fun.**" Seth remarked with a smile. "**So what are you doing after this?**"

Abby answered, "**Probably just hit the gym. I didn't this morning cause of Axxess and it's in my routine I just can't miss out on it.**"

Seth laughed, "**I definitely know how that old song and dance works. Mind if I join you? Your brother said you couldn't beat my score like him, but you'd be a challenge.**"

Abby scoffed, "**I can't believe he said that. I so can beat your score. You should ask him how many times I've beaten his.**" Abby stood up and threw her empty containers away. "**Well come on challenge accepted.**"

Seth laughed and stood up also. "**Alright challenge accepted.**"

About an hour later Seth was laying on the gym floor and Abby stood next to him with her hands on her knees panting pretty hard. "**So what was that you were saying?**"

Seth shook his head and then replied, "**I won't listen to your brother again. Damn girl you can definitely keep up and pass me. I can't believe you're still standing. Are you sure you don't want to try out to be a Diva. I really think you could pass some of them up.**"

"**Now I think you're lying.**" Abby stated.

Seth said, "**When it comes to wrestling I don't lie. Later today we're getting you in a ring.**"

Abby shook her head and gave him a smile, "**I don't think so. Besides I'm booked got to see Roman for Axxess and then Dean for dinner.**"

Seth smirked, "**Roman will want to see this to we'll go after Axxess and if Dean is waiting that long to take you to dinner he can wait another hour.**"

Abby whined, "**Then I will be all sweaty.**"

Seth remarked, "**Trust me Dean won't mind.**"

"**You are so gross.**" Abby laughed along with Seth. Abby looked at the clock "**Okay I got to get cleaned up and then get back to Axxess. Great workout.**"

Seth replied, "**See you tonight.**"

Abby refused to acknowledge him she was hoping Dean would be early and they could get out of there before Axxess actually ended and she could avoid this whole idea.

Later that night Abby was watching some fan interactions with several of the superstars and divas. It was going to be a great piece she just could feel it. She smiled as she snapped with her tablet the last fan that was meeting Roman Reigns.

"**You know I'm slightly offended you didn't take that many pictures of me with the fans. The Shield are all equal members so I am going to have to request your attention tomorrow.**"

Abby turned around smiling as she spotted Dean. He looked good in jeans, a blue t-shirt, and his leather jacket. She remarked, "**Sounds like someone is jealous.**"

Dean shook his head while shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "**I am not jealous. I am simply stating that this fraction is all of equals and I expect the same treatment tomorrow since I didn't receive it today.**"

She laughed and stated, "**Well we will have to see about making sure no Shield member thinks I am playing favorites. Are you ready to go? I'm so hungry.**"

Dean arched an eyebrow and puzzled, "**You don't have to stay around till the end? It's only like another ten minutes.**"

Abby shook her head no, "**It's not like I'm on a schedule I can come and go as I please.**" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the back exit and that is when she heard someone clear their throat. She closed her eyes and stopped mid-step.

"**You're not trying to skip out on me were you Abby?**" Seth asked.

Dean stood there looking between Seth and Abby he was slightly confused. Roman then appeared in front of them with his arms crossed across his chest. "**Abby dear did you really think you could sneak away?**" Roman questioned.

Dean puzzled, "**What are they talking about?**"

"**I told you she would try to sneak away early.**" That is when Nate appeared.

Abby glared at her brother, "**Nathaniel I am going to hurt you later.**"

Seth stated, "**Use this aggression you are feeling in the ring.**" Abby sent him a smart ass look which Seth easily returned to her. "**Come on I found a local gym with a practice ring in it. It's closed for the week for all wrestlers to use. So it'll be private for the public.**"

Abby remarked, "**Great, so only the important people can see me make a fool of myself. Splendid.**"

Dean asked, "**Can someone please tell me what is going on?**"

"**Abby and I did a workout today and she basically outlasted me,**" Seth started to explained.

"**Basically?**" Abby questioned.

Seth glared at her and then stated, "**Alright, I ended the workout flat on my ass cause it hurt to stand she however was still standing. I told her to try out for the Divas she told me I was nuts and I told her I was going to get her into a ring tonight to see how she would fare.**"

Roman looked at Abby and Nathan and puzzled, "**Are you two like hybrids? You keep beating Seth in the gym there's no way you're human.**" Roman smirked as he narrowed his eyes at the two of them but mostly Abby.

Dean puzzled, "**Just because she kicked your ass in the gym doesn't mean she is going to do well in the ring.**"

Abby looked at Dean and said, "**Thank you.**"

"**I'm telling you I've got this feeling she's going to do great. So come on let's go.**" Seth spoke.

"**Actually we had dinner plans.**" Dean pointed out.

"**I know, but you are already eating late. What's another hour? Come on she can work up an appetite.**" Seth replied.

Abby whined, "**I am already hungry.**"

Dean sighed and said, "**Come on let's go he's never going to quit until we just go.**"

Abby whispered, "**Can't we just make a quick escape.**" Seth walked over to Abby and picked her up by her waist slinging her over his shoulder. She let out a squeal, "**Put me down, Dean!**"

Dean laughed, "**Oh now you want me.**"

Once the five of them got to the gym and Abby changed into her workout clothes from earlier she went into the ring to see Seth standing there. "**You want me to fight my first time in the ring with you?**"

Seth smirked, "**We're not fighting I'm just showing you some moves and seeing how you take them.**"

"**So you're basically just wanting an excuse to beat me up for beating you this afternoon.**" Abby stated.

Dean said, "**Don't worry princess if he gets out of hand I'll get in and handle him.**"

Abby smirked and then said, "**If he gets out of control I will just spear him.**"

Roman remarked, "**A spear huh baby girl?**"

Abby stood up proudly and nodded her head yes, "**Of course I know my all my favorite's moves.**" She glanced over at Dean. Dean just chuckled while shaking his head. Abby thought she would be smart by trying to catch Seth off guard and charged at him except he expected her. He caught her, flipped her, and slammed her down on the ring backside down. She groaned.

"**Hey don't break her before I get to have some fun with her.**" Dean smirked.

Abby rolled on her side and glared at Dean "**You're about to be next on my list.**"

Nate responded, "**Can we keep the sexual innuendos to a bare minimum when the brother is in the room please.**"

Roman got into the ring and said, "**Let's start with some holds and move on from there.**"

Give or take about an hour later Abby had learned a lot in the short amount of time. Even though she didn't get a lot of it just right yet; she still picked up pretty quickly. Seth had tried some more moves on her and she fell hard every time, but the point was she was picking herself back up. It excited her it was something new, and a great workout. "**Okay that was fun and a lot of work, but let me stick to my writing and I'll hone my wrestling skills on the side.**"

Roman gave her a half hug with a smile on his face he said, "**You did well baby girl you should be proud of yourself.**"

Abby blushed and said, "**Thank you.**" She turned to Seth and asked, "**So what did you think?**"

Seth answered, "**You did a lot like I thought you would. So how about some food now?**"

Roman laughed, "**I think the two want to be alone now. How about breakfast tomorrow morning?**'

Abby looked at Dean and Dean suggested, "**Let's do lunch I think I might sleep in tomorrow morning.**"

Abby went off to change in the locker room she came back and noticed everyone but Dean was gone. "**Finally we're alone.**"

Dean laughed, "**I didn't realize you couldn't wait to be alone with me.**"

Abby smiled, "**After today some alone time sounds great and food. So feed me please.**"

Dean smiled and grabbed her hand and led her away. "**How does a hot dog sound?**"

"**Is that another innuendo?**" Abby questioned.

Dean about choked on nothing because he wasn't even thinking that way. He smirked at her and remarked, "**Ya know I am beginning to love that dirty mind of yours.**"

Abby remarked, "**It's not the only thing of mind that can get dirty.**"

Dean groaned, "**Woman you're going to kill me.**"

Abby smiled and replied, "**A hot dog sounds great.**"

Dean stated, "**Great cause I planned us something to do afterwards. We could have had a sit down place if you didn't have to get into the ring with Seth, but now we got to have a quick bite to eat.**"

"**I can eat quickly I don't need anything fancy, I'm pretty easy like that.**" Abby responded

Dean arched an eyebrow and asked, "**How easy?**" Abby hit him and shook her head she wasn't surprised anymore by what came from his mouth because honestly she was just as bad.

After getting a couple of hot dogs they arrived at their destination. Abby looked up at what looked to be a rundown building. She glanced at Dean and replied, "**If this is where you plan to kill me I will have you know I did learn some things tonight, so I think I can take you.**"

Dean laughed as a man walked out and asked, "**Here for the tour?**" Dean nodded as he tugged Abby to follow the man inside.

Inside there was two other couples making it six for the tour as our tour guide who was a large man with floppy hair that he constantly pushed from around his eyes, and a cropped beard that traced the contours of his round face began to talk he explained that this was ghost walk tour. He laid out the rules: we were to stay as a tight pack and never walk in the street, because the locals and police get bitchy about tours obstructing foot and car traffic.

Dean looked at Abby and whispered, "**Does this scare you?**"

Abby shook her head no and gave him a huge smile. She said, "**No I'm excited!**" Dean smiled he just had a feeling that this might be something she would like. He was glad that he was right about it.

The tour guide explained, "**The dead buried in New Orleans outnumber the living 10-to-1 (4 million to 400,000) and that the French Quarter is cursed because it was built on top of a Native burial ground. New Orleans has recorded the highest number of missing-persons cases since those statistics began being tracked.**"

Abby looked at Dean and whispered, "**There is something that makes me a little scared that he just told us that.**"

Dean wrapped an arm around her and spoke in her ear, "**Anyone that attempts to take you would have to get through me first.**"

Abby couldn't help but blush she smiled at her and leaned further into his body. She didn't even bother to move where his hold on her. She had to admit at least to herself that it was a nice feeling being this close to him. The first few locations were fairly tame, the Andrew Jackson Hotel was the first one.

Our boisterous guide explained, "**The hotel is supposedly to be haunted by the ghosts of five boys who were killed in a fire when the building was a boarding school. There have been recent incidents in which television sets were mysteriously turned on. A couple staying at the hotel have said they have seen the boys watching the TV.**"

Dean was getting a kick at how excited Abby was for the next site they ventured to. It was a green French building from the late 18th century where they filmed a scene from _Interview with a Vampire_. She was like telling him the exact scene. He learned something new about her tonight and that was that she was a movie buff. He rarely got to sit down and watch a movie, but he wouldn't mind taking the time to do it if she was there with him.

Even though the tour Dean had paid for wasn't the vampire tour the guide proceeded to give us an insight on the vampires in New Orleans. He showed us where some of the vampires were known to be lurking. Abby looked at Dean and asked, "**Would you fight off a vampire for me?**"

Dean shook his head no and said, "**Nah, and before you get offended maybe I would rather us both become vampires we could live an immortal life together.**" Abby blushed but didn't say anything. He was way to smooth with his flirty comments. He could imagine Roman and Seth never letting him live down that line though. Abby turned her attention back to the tour guide.

"Th**at corner building is where, in the 1930s, two kidnapper brothers strapped their victims to chairs and drained their blood. Finally, a young girl escaped and reported the brothers to the police, who found numerous victims in the apartment. Those that were still alive were dangerously low on blood. After the brothers were put to death, many of their surviving victims had odd ends. Some were murdered by their parents; others became murderers themselves.**" The tour guide stated.

They also visited a strange mansion that at point was owned by Nicolas Cage. It was the site of horrific medical/carnival experiments on slaves in the vein of Human Centipede. About 200 years ago, the mansion belonged to a rich socialite with red hair. A fire broke out during one of her parties, and the fireman who answered the call discovered a chamber that smelled so bad it brought them to their knees, retching. Inside were living and dead victims of a variety of mutilations. The house is still occupied, but it has not had a single owner for more than a five-year period.

After the tour was over Dean walked Abby back to her hotel. He said, "**That was a fun night.**"

Abby smiled and replied, "**Yeah I've never been on a haunted tour before especially learning so much about New Orleans also. Thanks for taking me. That was unexpected.**"

Dean shrugged and stated, "**I like doing unexpected things I'm not your typical dinner and a movie guy. There is nothing wrong with that but…**"

Abby cut him off and said, "**You don't want to be typical.**"

Dean said, "**Yeah that is right.**"

"**I like that you're not typical.**" Abby spoke.

Dean smirked, "**Well I like that you don't fall for my crap.**"

Abby smiled and asked, "**So are we going to keep telling another what we like until we get close enough to kiss or are you just going to kiss me?**"

Dean laughed this girl was always figuring him out a few steps ahead of himself. Dean didn't answer he just lowered his head closer to hers and pressed his lips tightly against her. The two of them kissed for a few moments Dean had one hand on her cheek and the other was on the door. He held himself so he hovered over her. He finally pulled back and exclaimed, "**Damn princess. I got to go before I want to take this further and I have a feeling you're not going to let me.**"

Abby smiled and replied, "**Your feeling would be right.**" Dean smiled and leaned back to her lips to kiss her again until she pushed him away. "**Go on. You will have plenty of moments to kiss me tomorrow.**"

Dean smirked, "**I am going to hold you to that.**" He kissed her cheek "**See you tomorrow Abs.**"

Abby opened the door to her hotel room and waved, "**Bye Dean.**"

_**(AN: There ya go! I gave you an extra-long chapter since I have been gone so long. I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review. Thank you to all my followers and those that have reviewed! I can't wait to go further into this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: This girl sadly only owns Abby & Nate and my plot nothing else all others belong to the WWE)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had planned on sleeping in a little before his lunch with everyone but instead he headed out early on a mission. He went down to the gym where he knew they would be and approached John, Bryan, and the Bella twins. "**Hey guys**" He spoke. Once a round of hellos went around Dean stated, "**I really need a favor.**"

John said, "**Sure man, anything. What do you need?**"

Dean answered, "**Actually I need a favor from the girls.**"

John and Bryan looked at Dean in a surprised like manner. The girls looked equally surprised but Nikki asked, "**What's the favor?**"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he was thinking of how he was going to put this. He finally started out saying, "**I was planning on going to the Hall of Fame alone, but now things have changed.**"

John remarked, "**Both these girls are taken.**"

Dean threw him a glare and replied, "**Alright smart ass I wasn't asking them.**" He turned back to the twins and continued. "**The girl I want to take she wasn't going so I know she'll have nothing to wear. I know you girls aren't scheduled for anything until tonight so I was hoping you could take her shopping and get her set up with everything she needs.**" He then pulled out his wallet and held out his credit card. "**On me of course.**"

Both Nikki and Brie's face lit up and they both, "**Aww**" together. Then John and Bryan did the same in which Dean sent them another glare. "**We would love to help out. Where should we pick her up? And what's her name?**"

Dean answered, "**Just meet us outside of the Axxess catering room at one. We're going to have lunch then heading over there. And her name is Abby.**"

Brie spoke, "**Great we will get her all ready.**"

Dean said, "**Thanks girls.**" Dean waved them off and checked his phone he knew he would be running a few minutes late but that was well worth it to see the surprise look on her face later today. He made it to the restaurant and sure enough everyone was already there.

Seth remarked, "**You're late and you were up before us.**"

Dean shrugged and spoke, "**I had to take care of something**" He smiled as he sat down next to Abby.

Abby leaned in and whispered, "**So much for sleeping in huh?**"

Dean smiled back at her and replied, "**This took priority over my sleeping.**" He smirked. "**You'll find out why later.**"

Abby scrunched up her expression at him she was now intrigued because now she knew he was up to something that involved her. She leaned out and questioned, "**What are you up to?**" Dean just smirked at her.

Seth remarked, "**Forget it Abby if he wants to keep something a secret he won't spill until he's ready to.**"

Abby glared at Dean and then picked up her menu and ignored him without saying a word. Dean asked, "**So you're going to ignore me now?**" Abby acted as if she didn't hear him. He leaned over close to her ear and whispered, "**I bet I have ways to make it hard to ignore me.**" A blush crept up Abby's face and she was thankful the menu was in front of her face so no one else could see her. Dean sat up straight and smirked, "**Yep I thought so.**"

Once everyone had ordered Roman asked, "**What's on the agenda for you two today?**" Roman kept watching Dean as he held a smirk on his expression, and knew he was up to something but decided to not press on it right now.

Abby answered, "**Just watching reactions of the fans at Axxess seeing who they like or don't like. I met quite a few not Shield fans yesterday.**"

Dean remarked, "**Well that is injustice.**"

Abby closed her eyes, shook her head, and smirked at his remark. Nate laughed and then answered, "**I am just taking pictures all day.**"

Seth questioned, "**Want to hit the gym tonight.**"

Nate nodded and spoke, "**Yeah that would be great.**"

Seth puzzled, "**Abby are you going to join us?**"

Abby smiled and replied, "**You just might see me tonight. Though after last night I am pretty sore.**"

Nate groaned, "**Oh I didn't need to know that.**"

Abby's eyes widen when she realized how that sounded she looked at Dean who was just smirking and offering no help at all. She exclaimed, "**I meant when I was in the ring with Seth and that's all.**"

They all laughed and Abby found no amusement in it at all. The food arrived shortly after and they all made small talk. Mostly asking about where Nate and Abby were from and what got Abby into writing. She told them about her interview they were shocked she told Stephanie to her face she didn't like the Authority as of now. It was how she felt she didn't feel a need to hide it because she might offend someone even if it was a potential boss. She was going to be taken for who she was and what she stood for otherwise she didn't need to be there.

Seth replied, "**The three of us can definitely understand that. That's how we feel we go out there and be ourselves while doing what we need to do it. If you can't accept that than it's no skin off our backs.**"

Abby smiled hearing that Seth got what she was doing and all that. She caught a glance from Nate and sighed. She knew what that expression meant, but this wasn't bringing her any closer to talking to Seth about it all. She moved her eyesight from Nate down to her plate. She felt a squeeze on her leg and looked up at Dean whom was giving her a friendly smile in which she returned. She was kind of glad that he knew something was going on even if he didn't know what it was. She couldn't explain the feeling it brought to her that Dean knew there was something connecting her and Seth even understanding she couldn't tell him. She was not going to tell Seth what was going on. She told Dean she wouldn't hurt his boy that was never her intention and she planned on keeping it that way also.

After lunch was over the five of them headed down to Axxess and Dean smiled and nodded at someone. Abby looked at Dean and questioned, "**What are you up to?**"

His smirk just grew bigger when they were approached by the Bella twins. Brie asked, "**Is this Abby, Dean?**"  
Abby was surprised to see Nikki and Brie Bella standing with them asking about her. She looked up at Dean wearing a look of question on her face. Dean answered as he wrapped an arm around her. "**This is her. Abby this is Brie and Nikki Bella they are taking you shopping today.**"

Now Abby was really confused and questioned, "**Shopping for what exactly?**"

Dean replied, "**A dress.**" 

Abby knew he was playing evasive with her and it was getting old fast. She puzzled, "**A dress for what?**"

Dean responded, "**The Hall of Fame Ceremony.**"

Her eyes went as wide as tea saucers she was sure. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally saying, "**I don't think that is a good idea, besides I don't really have the money for the dress for something like that.**" She whispered the last part to Dean. She felt embarrassed that she had to admit that not only in front of Dean but the Bella twins.

Nikki leaned over and held out a card for Abby to see which she smirked at. "**Don't worry honey it's all on Dean.**"

Abby looked shocked again at Dean and then Dean spoke, "**We'll be right back ladies.**" He pulled her away from the twins and added, "**I would be honored if you would be my date for the Hall of Fame Ceremony. So please go with the girls and get something nice on me. Please.**"

Abby was going to throw some sort of small fit in not agreeing to all of this, but he was quite nice to do something like this for someone he just met a couple days ago. He didn't have to and he wanted to. Plus him saying please and that look on his expression just warms her heart. She finally held a small smile on her expression and nodded her head yes. In which he pulled her in his arms and gave her a tight hug. He whispered in her ear. "**Thank you.**"

They walked back over to the Bella twins and she spoke, "**I guess we're going shopping.**" The girls seemed happy about it. "**And I guess I will see you later.**"

Dean leaned his head down and kissed her on the cheek and said, "**Text me whenever you're done.**"

Abby nodded and the Bella twins whisked Abby away. When they got to the first dress store Nikki asked, "**How did you and Dean meet?**"

Abby smiled thinking of that night and answered, "**At the House of Blues for The Wonder Years concert. I basically shot him down the whole night and he felt that I was a challenge. I like keeping him guessing though more fun that way.**"

Nikki laughed, "**Oh I wish I could have seen his face.**"

Abby stated, "**It was pretty funny. I will admit it was more fun with Seth and Roman picking on him that I was basically giving him nothing.**"

Brie asked, "**Are you just down here for Wrestlemania?**"

Abby answered, "**I'm not sure yet. I may have an opportunity where you could see more of me, but I'm not sure on it yet. Ask me again Monday night.**"

Brie said, "**So the best way to do this is for us all too just pick out some dresses and you get to model all of them for us.**"

Abby smiled and said, "**Okay.**"

Nikki remarked, "**I like her she just goes with whatever we tell her.**"

Abby laughed, "**I have seen enough episodes of Total Divas to know not to argue or debate with the Bella twins.**"

Brie smirked, "**Smart girl.**"`

A few hours later Abby plopped down on one of the couches in the current dressing room they were in. She sighed, "**I never knew it would be so hard to find the right dress. This is hopeless.**"

Brie sat down next to her and spoke, "**Nothing is hopeless when you are with the two of us especially when it comes to shopping.**"

Abby looked at her unsure and stated, "**We've been at this for three hours and still nothing. I think this qualifies as a hopeless situation considering tomorrow is the Hall of Fame.**"

Nikki squealed, "**I found it!**" She came out holding a dress and Brie sported a huge smile much like her sister.

Abby looked unsure and spoke, "**I don't know if that is something that I could pull off.**"

Nikki held a stern look on her expression and stated, "**Okay first off there is no putting yourself down when we are around, and number two I would not have brought it to you if I didn't think you could pull this off.**"

Abby looked at Brie who nodded and then Abby stood up and said, "**Alright let me go try it on.**" Once she was in the dressing room she looked at it on the hanger in the mirror. She had to admit it was a beautiful dress, but she didn't know if she could pull it off like Nikki and Brie thought she could. Though for right now she would humor them and put it on so then in the end she could say 'I told you so.'

Once she got it on she looked at the stunning red satin dress that was on her. It was a one shoulder dress with a flower on the shoulder with the strap, sleeveless, mermaid style, and a sweep train. It was classic and timeless and looked better than she expected on her.

"**Get your cute butt out here before I come in and get you.**" Nikki called.

Abby smiled and then stepped out from the dressing room and Nikki started to cat call which made Abby turn a shade of red. She smiled Brie smiled from ear to ear and said, "**Alright Nikki was right this is the dress. You seriously look hot in this. You will kill in this dress.**"

Abby smiled and replied, "**Okay I will admit you were right. I love this dress.**"

Nikki said, "**Alright go get changed this is the dress you're getting. Now we need some shoes and you'll be set.**"

About another hour later they were all set. Brie stated, "**Okay so I told store to send your dress and shoes to my suite. It's where Nikki and I are getting ready for the event and we want you to come join us. We can help with your hair and makeup it will be great I promise.**"

Abby sincerely smiled and hugged both of the girls. She replied, "**Thank you both, I appreciate this day and tomorrow more than you know. This will be a new experience for me.**"

Nikki smiled at her and responded, "**You are very welcome.**"

Meanwhile at catering Dean walked over to John and Bryan and asked, "**Have either of you heard from your girlfriends?**"

John smirked and questioned, "**What has got you so antsy? Didn't you ask them for their help?**"

Dean replied, "**I didn't expect them to be gone this long.**"

Daniel laughed, "**Really you didn't? You do know who you asked for help right?**"

Abby waltzed into the catering room alone, the Bella twins had to get to an appointment for their event tonight. She walked in and saw Dean she walked over to him and said, "**I really don't want to give this back. I much rather go on a shopping spree.**"

Dean turned around and gave Abby a half smile. Dean arched an eyebrow and spoke, "**Well you could keep it.**"

Abby gave him a surprised expression as she still had it in hand Dean went to take it and instead Abby took it and shoved it in her back pocket. He gave her a surprised look and she gave him a shrug and stated, "**You did just tell me I could keep it.**" She stood up on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "**If you really want it you could come and get it.**"

Dean smirked at her and remarked, "**You know you shouldn't say stuff like that to me because sweetheart I won't be afraid to take the course of action you just invited me too.**"

John fake a cough and stated, "**Alright so there are other people in the hearing distance of you two.**"

Abby looked around Dean while arching an eyebrow and questioning, "**Your point is what exactly?**"

Daniel laughed, "**Now I see what you see in her she's smart ass like yourself.**"

Abby remarked, "**I'm sure my ability to keep up with his wits is not the only thing he likes.**"

Daniel groaned, "**Oh that is way too much information.**"

Abby narrowed her eyes at him and stated, "**I was thinking more along the lines of my good looks than anything dirty.**"

Dean and John laughed while watching the banter between Daniel and Abby. "**It's the Abster!**" Abby and Dean turned around to see Seth and Roman coming their way.

Abby puzzled, "**Abster?**"

Seth said, "**Yep and it's sticking around.**"

Abby rolled her eyes at him and then spoke, "**Excuse me while I go get some fruit.**"

Dean watched as Abby walked away and Roman smirked at Dean which Dean caught Roman's expression and gave a shrug.

Abby was up at the counter picking through some fruit when a voice said, "**Well I guess fate allowed us to encounter again.**" Abby turned and looked at the man before her by surprise she had totally had forgotten about her first encounter with a Superstar when she arrived. She opened her mouth and nothing came out it was like someone took a remote and pushed mute on her. He smiled at her and smirked, "**So I've rendered you speechless. I guess it's a good thing you're not spinning anymore.**" He paused and looked around and then back at her. "**This is really the last place I figured I would bump into you at.**"

Across the room John brought it to the guy's attention that there may be a problem. "**So Abby may be in need of assistance.**"

Everyone's attention snapped over to Abby and Dean did not like seeing the Viper's closeness to Abby. Dean started forward and Roman held him back. Roman spoke, "**Let one of us take care of this okay. Don't need no pissing contest in catering alright.**"

Dean pressed his lips together and finally nodded though he was finding it hard not to go over there and lay his claims so Randy knew Abby was his.

Abby finally snapped out of it and spoke, "**Yeah I know…I…**" She was finding it hard to form a coherent sentence.

Randy smirked, "**Most women have that problem they're having when they talk to me.**"

"**Mostly because most of them are repulsed by you.**" Seth stated as he joined them.

Randy narrowed his eyes at Seth and questioned, "**Is there something I can help you with?**"

Seth answered, "**No you can't but Abby can. We have plans today.**"

Randy looked over at Abby and was little bit taken back. Randy decided to concede for now and said, "**Alright. Abby pleasure seeing you again, I will catch you later.**" Randy left the catering room.

Seth asked, "**You know Randy?**"

Abby spoke, "**I met him my first day here, but honestly I forgot all about him especially after meeting Dean.**"

Dean said, "**Sweetheart it is so good to hear you say that.**"

Abby smirked, "**Please when it comes to you and him you're definitely the better picking.**"

Dean smiled while Seth and Roman looked on and smiled at the two. John said, "**She's going to be good for him.**"

Roman responded, "**She has already been good for him.**"

Abby asked, "**So are we going to hit the gym early or what?**"

Seth questioned, "**You want to? I was just using that as an excuse to get you away from Randy.**"

Abby smirked, "**Well I think I would like to get into the ring again.**"

Dean was surprised and puzzled, "**Really?**"

Abby nodded her head and Roman said, "**Well let's not keep her waiting.**"

Abby clapped her hands and was excited to be going to the gym. She normally liked working out but doing the in ring stuff had actually pushed her further than her normal routine that is what she liked most.

(**AN: So So Sorry it has taken me forever! Work has been crazy busy for me and writing on here as just gotten away from me I will be more accountable than keeping you all waiting anymore. Anyways what did you think of Dean asking Abby to the ceremony? Or the Bella's shopping experience? Or how about Randy being the guy she bumped into in the beginning? Review and let me know what you think?)**


End file.
